The Suburbia
by icedmailou
Summary: [chapter 3 is up] Jongin, Sang Pujaan, dan kehidupan remajanya yang dramatis. Duh. [exo, heteronormative; kaihun, mention of chanhun]
1. Chapter 1

unedited.

[!] heteronormative, homophobia.

* * *

 **The Suburbia**

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Hm?"

" _I think I'm gay_."

Lisa berkedip, masih menatap langit, terlalu malas untuk menolehkan kepalanya pada Jongin dan membuat suasana ini lebih dramatis. Sehingga ia pun hanya menjawab sahabatnya tersebut dengan sebuah, " _Okay_." kemudian menunjuk sebuah gumpalan awan yang berbentuk seperti payudara. Jongin tertawa pada awan tersebut karena bentuknya terlihat lebih baik daripada yang ada pada Lisa. Untuk hal ini Lisa pada akhirnya memberikan Jongin perhatiannya penuh dan menepuk jidat dan lengan Jongin keras-keras. " _Dude, I know you're gay_. Semuanya terlalu jelas."

Jongin menggaruk perutnya, cengengesan. "Hehe, begitu ya?"

" _Yeah_." Lisa mengernyit, menyadari betapa kini semua sikap dan perilaku Jongin yang sebelumnya terasa janggal pun jadi masuk akal. Ia pun jadi teringat pada seorang anak lelaki yang Jongin sering bicarakan. "Apa ini mengenai Sehun?"

Ada sebuah senyum yang lebar di wajah Jongin, tatapannya mengawang. " _I love his ass_."

"Bukan itu yang kutanyakan, _God_." Lisa mengerling meski Jongin tidak bisa melihatnya. "Jangan tanya kenapa kalau Sehun tidak pernah melirikmu sekali pun."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan tanya kenapa—"

Jongin bangkit dari posisinya, kini duduk tegak dan menatap wajah Lisa begitu panik. "Aku serius. Kenapa? Memangnya ada yang salah denganku?"

" _You're stupid_."

"Aku sedang serius!"

"Aku juga! Itu jawabannya," kata Lisa sembari mengerling malas, " _you are stupid._ "

.

.

.

Jongin membenarkan letak kacamatanya, di tangannya ada sebuah buku, namun kedua matanya tidak pernah melirik halaman yang dibukanya sekali pun. Ia memperhatikan seorang anak lelaki yang sedang duduk tidak jauh darinya di taman sekolah ini. Anak lelaki itu memeluk sebuah gitar, berbicara begitu cerianya pada anak lelaki lain.

 _Hmmm, I see you, Sehun._

 _Sehun with a boy: a good concept._

 _Sehun with a boy named Jongin: a better concept._

Jongin perhatikan bahwa Sehun ini berbicara banyak pada anak lelaki itu. Mereka bahkan selalu terlihat bersama, seperti Jongin dan Lisa. Namun kali ini Lisa harus menyalin tugas Bahasa Inggris, dan ia tidak ada untuk Jongin di sini—menguntit _kandidat_ pendamping hidup Jongin bersama-sama.

 _Lisa: bruhhh tebak info apa yg baru kutahu_

Perhatian Jongin seketika teralihkan pada sebuah mesej yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Ia mengerang kesal karena Lisa membuat Jongin melewatkan raut wajah Sehun yang menggemaskan ketika ia tertawa pada sesuatu yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya.

 _Jongin: What_

 _Lisa: sehun juga menyukai apa yang menggantung di selangkanganmu_

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Jongin mengerti apa maksud Lisa sebelum ia melenguh begitu terkejut hingga hampir tersedak ludahnya.

 _Jongin: wHAt_

 _Lisa: congratzzzzz e u e) b_

 _Lisa: sends you a photo_

" _Holy shit._ " Jongin menyuarakannya keras. Untung saja di sekitarnya tidak ada siapa pun, dan orang-orang terlalu sibuk dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Jongin menekan ' _save_ ' pada foto yang baru saja dikirim Lisa. Dua kali. Hanya jaga-jaga ia belum menekannya, dan ponselnya memang _shitty_.

Baiklah. Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia sepertinya masih belum berkedip.

Sesungguhnya foto yang dikirim Lisa bukan sesuatu yang begitu 'istimewa', hanya saja bagi Jongin, fotonya cukup mencengangkan. _Amat mencengangkan_. _Well_ , dalam foto tersebut ada satu toilet yang pintunya tertutup. Namun di dalam toilet tersebut terdapat dua pasang kaki. Satu pasangnya berlutut menghadap anak lelaki lainnya yang sedang duduk di atas _closet_. _Uhm_.

 _Jongin: is that?! my sehun bby?_

 _Lisa: ur sehun bby is def hella gay, congrats_

Jongin tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya yang lebar meski ia kini sedang duduk sendirian dengan sebuah buku di tangannya yang sama sekali tidak diperhatikan, karena perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada Sehun dan anak lelaki bersamanya—kemudian senyum Jongin menghilang seketika.

 _Hold the fuck up_.

Kalau memang Sehun itu tertarik pada lelaki, jadi ada kemungkinan kalau anak lelaki yang kini terlihat begitu dekat dengan Sehun itu adalah, uh, kekasihnya? Pria yang amat beruntung telah merasakan bagaimana, ehem, penisnya dihisap oleh seorang Oh Sehun. _What a lucky bastard_.

.

.

.

Ada seorang ayah yang begitu penyayang, agak konyol, dan selera humornya buruk. Kemudian ada seorang ibu yang tak kalah penyayangnya, paling tegas, dan memiliki selera humor yang buruk juga sehingga cocok dengan sang ayah. Lalu ada seorang kakak perempuan yang amat menyebalkan, orangnya sungguh dramatis dan jutek, namun tetap penyayang.

Terakhir, ada Jongin.

Jongin tumbuh di keluarga yang begitu afeksionis. Namun sesungguhnya terkadang ia merasa malu bila harus menunjukkan betapa penuh kasih sayang keluarganya di hadapan umum. Apa lagi bila ada Lisa. _God_.

Lisa ini paling senang dalam menggoda Jongin karena Jongin yang tersiksa adalah kebahagiaan kecilnya.

"Jongin."

"Hm."

"Aku memberitahu Seulgi." Jongin hanya mengernyitkan kening, meminta Lisa untuk meneruskan perkataannya. Jongin tidak dapat mengira apa yang Lisa sesungguhnya beritahu pada kakaknya yang menjengkelkan. "Mengenai ..." kemudian Lisa memberikan senyum penuh arti.

Namun Jongin masih tidak mengerti, jadi dengan raut wajah yang sama, pun bertanya, "Mengenai seksualitasku?"

Terhadap pertanyaan tersebut, Lisa terkekeh geli. Ia menaik-turunkan alisnya, senyum tak hilang dari wajah dan hal ini membuat Jongin hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena melenguh terkejut dengan tarikan napas yang dalam. " _No way!_ "

Jongin berseru cukup keras dengan hentakan kaki yang gaduh. Ia membuat murid-murid di sekitarnya yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka untuk menoleh padanya.

" _Sorry_ , Jongin. Seulgi memaksaku."

" _She's a bitch_. _Ugh._ "

"Oh, Jongin! Jangan berlebihan. Apa salahnya kalau kakakmu tahu mengenai kau yang menyukai seseorang?"

Jongin menggeram kesal, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya, memejam matanya seraya membayangkan skenario yang akan terjadi ketika ia pulang hari ini. "Lupakan saja." Gumam Jongin tanpa semangat. Ia sesungguhnya tidak ingin membagi cerita mengenai sisi keluarganya yang ini pada Lisa.

Riwayat Jongin bisa tamat karena digoda oleh temannya.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak memberitahu kami."

Jongin tetap membisu dan dengan uletnya menghabiskan tiap sisa butir nasi di piring. Sesegera mungkin Jongin meraih gelas air minumnya yang ternyata ... sudah ada dalam genggaman Seulgi. Kakak perempuannya itu hanya tersenyum lebar padanya ketika mereka berkontak mata.

"Jadi kau, uhm, menyukai laki-laki sekarang?"

Jongin menahan erangan, ia benar-benar ingin menghindari percakapan ini setelah mengetahui bahwa mulut besar Lisa memang tidak dapat ditutup. "Sekarang dan dulu, aku memang menyukai laki-laki."

" _Okay_. _It's fine_ , Jongin." Kata sang ibu hati-hati, ia melirik suaminya yang sudah menatapnya balik. Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. " _So, you've got a boyfriend_?"

" _What_?! _No_!" ia mengernyit pada bagaimana kerasnya suara yang dikeluarkan di ruangan yang cukup hening ini. Jongin berdeham, ia merebut gelas air minumnya dari Seulgi, meneguk banyak air. "Uhm, _no_. Aku ingin—ingin fokus pada sekolah."

Jongin fokus pada sekolah? Hm, bagai piramida dapat dibangun terbalik. Sungguh mustahil.

Seulgi tersedak nasi yang sedang ditelannya, dan perhatian mereka semua pun teralihkan pada Seulgi sejenak. Terlihat anak perempuan tersebut kemudian tertawa geli tanpa suara setelah berhasil menelan santapannya. "Fokus pada sekolah— _Oh My God._ " Gumam Seulgi sembari menyeka air mata yang mengalir ke pipinya. " _My baby bro, you're funny_."

"Aku serius! Tidak ada yang kusuka." Jongin memiliki kebiasaan untuk merengek setelah digoda oleh seseorang mengenai sesuatu atau kebiasaan ini muncul bila ia harus berbohong.

" _Right_ , tidak ada yang kausuka." Seulgi berkomentar sarkastis, ia terdengar sungguh menyebalkan. Tapi memang Seulgi itu kakak yang paling menyebalkan. "Hm, jadi _,_ " Seulgi melanjutkan, bahasa tubuhnya menandakan sesuatu yang buruk akan datang. Jongin sudah mengira apa yang akan Seulgi katakan selanjutnya, tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk memelototi sang kakak, berharap tatapan mata tajamnya setidaknya dapat menghentikan Seulgi yang kemudian berkata, " _Oh Sehun_ yang kudengar ini tidak ada artinya untukmu, ya?"

" _Oh My God_." Jongin mendesiskan, " _You bitch_."

Mendengar sebuah nama, spontan raut wajah kedua orang tuanya pun jadi sumringah. Ada senyum yang terlalu lebar untuk orang tua yang baru saja mendengar bahwa anak mereka yang anti-sosial ini akhirnya memiliki teman selain Lisa—bahkan seorang kekasih!

"Ohhh, Jongin! Kau harus mengajaknya kemari! Kita bisa makan malam bersama, mungkin sambil berbincang-bincang. Siapa tahu kekasihmu ini bisa jadi bagian dari keluarga kita."

Sang ibu memberi Jongin kedipan, kemudian sang ayah yang tidak berkomentar apa pun hanya menyalin aksi tersebut disertai senyum penuh arti yang bagi Jongin terlihat mengerikan.

 _This is nightmare_.

.

.

.

Lisa menyibukkan dirinya dengan melamun, memandangi bintik air hujan yang mulai melukis jendela, mencoba mengabaikan anak lelaki di sampingnya yang duduk seperti cacing kepanasan. _Gosh_ , Jongin sudah mengubah posisi duduknya sebanyak lima kali di menit yang sama.

" _Stop it_ , Jongin. Kau jadi membuatku gelisah."

" _Fuck me, man_."

" _Wish I had a dick too, man._ "

Jongin menghela napas berat, ia mengganti posisi duduknya lagi. "Orang tuaku," katanya agak tidak jelas karena sembari menggigiti bibir keringnya, "mereka tahu tentang Sehun."

Hening. Jongin pun menoleh pada Lisa yang membuka mulutnya lebar. Tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa saking terkejutnya. _No fucking way. No way_. Anak perempuan tersebut mengenyampingkan ponselnya untuk memberi fokus penuh pada Jongin. " _Holy frick_. Jongin, _my man_ , _I'm so sorry_!"

" _It's fine_. Cepat atau lambat, Seulgi akan tahu mengenai Sehun."

Lisa jadi ikut menggigiti bibirnya memikirkan skenario yang akan terjadi nantinya. Lisa tidak tahu bahwa kakak Jongin akan membocorkan hal tersebut pada orang tuanya mengingat Seulgi sendiri tahu bagaimana berbahaya dan mengerikannya bila orang tua Jongin mengetahui putra mereka memiliki seseorang yang berpotensi jadi kekasihnya.

Bila kalian berpikir bahwa _memangnya kenapa sih? Apa yang bisa terjadi kalau orang tua Jongin tahu mengenai Sehun?_

 _Well_ , Lisa—sebagai seseorang yang sudah merasakan pengalaman tersebut, dapat menjamin kalau menjadi kekasih Jongin itu sungguh pengalaman hidup yang sial.

 _No_! Lisa tidak pernah jadi kekasih Jongin kalau itu yang kalian pikirkan. _Ew,_ Lisa pikir, _it's like_ _incest!_ Tetapi Lisa pernah dikira sebagai kekasih Jongin oleh keluarganya, huh, pengalaman yang melelahkan.

Diundang untuk hadir ke rumah Jongin pada saat makan malam hampir tiap ... hari. Kemudian diberi hadiah yang mengerikan; kaos oblong dengan sablon yang bertuliskan ' _Jongin's future wifey_ '. Mereka ini masih belum lulus sekolah, _for fuck's sake_. Dan hal yang lebih mengerikan lagi, orang tua Jongin meminta Lisa untuk mengenakan kaos tersebut tiap kali Lisa mengunjungi rumahnya.

Lisa bergidik ngeri, ia sesungguhnya tidak ingin diingatkan pada memori mengerikan itu. Sesungguhnya tadinya Lisa hendak menjauhi Jongin karena perlakuan orang tuanya yang semakin hari semakin mengganggu dirinya dan Jongin sendiri. Namun karena Jongin itu anak yang baik dan asyik sebagai teman mengobrol, dan Jongin meyakinkan Lisa bahwa ia akan mengklafirikasi hubungan mereka pada orang tuanya, Lisa pun memberikan Jongin kesempatan kedua. Dan sebagai hasilnya, di sinilah Lisa! Mendengarkan curahan hati seorang remaja yang hidupnya terganggu oleh orang tuanya yang terobsesi dengan konsep putranya dan seorang kekasih.

Lisa merasa kasihan juga pada Jongin. inilah alasan mengapa ia tidak memiliki banyak teman perempuan meski anak lelaki yang _gay_ 'identik' berteman dengan anak perempuan _hehehe_.

Sekarang setelah orang tuanya mengetahui Jongin yang hanya menyukai laki-laki. _God_. Katakan dadah pada semua teman baik laki-laki Jongin.

.

.

.

Padahal hari ini hari yang biasa-biasa saja, cuacanya biasa, tidak ada yang berperilaku menyebalkan atau pun aneh padanya. Namun karena Jongin tiba-tiba saja teringat pada Sehun, ia pun menghela napas amat panjang. Membenturkan keningnya ke pintu lokernya yang baru saja ditutup. Hidupnya jadi terasa menyedihkan; ia akan pulang pada orang tuanya yang terus menanyakan kabar Oh Sehun 'Si Kekasih Jongin' ini. _Fuck_.

Dan Jongin malas berdebat dengan kedua orang tuanya yang terobsesi pada seorang calon menantu. Keluarga Jongin ini benar-benar berorientasi pada kekeluargaan, anehnya hal ini tidak menurun pada sang putra-putri. Menurut Jongin tidak di antara dirinya dan Seulgi yang domestik. Mereka berdua bahkan seolah menghindari acara yang berbau kekeluargaan. Inilah alasan mengapa keduanya tidak begitu dekat dengan hampir seluruh sepupu mereka.

"Kau itu pengecut! Tidak lebih dari itu!"

 _Kemudian hening_. Benar-benar hening. Hanya hentakan kaki keras yang menjauh yang dapat terdengar di koridor ini. Fokus semua murid yang ada di sini termasuk Jongin pun teralihkan pada keributan tersebut.

 _Oh, My, God. It's Sehun!_

Anak lelaki yang wajahnya terlihat masam itu Oh Sehun. _Jongin's pouty baby boy_! _Awwww cutie_ — _ugh_. Jongin, ini bukan saatnya memuja-muja. Sehun terlihat amat kesal, dan sepertinya masalah terkait itu cukup serius dilihat dari raut wajahnya, atmosfernya yang sungguh intens, dan raut wajah—uhhh— _is that The Guitar Boy?_

Heningnya masih berlanjut hingga terasa mulai canggung, lantas Si Anak Gitar pun yang sepertinya ingin menyembunyikan rasa malunya menatap balik orang-orang di sekitar dengan tatapan tajam. Ia memang terlihat mengintimidasi mengingat bagaimana jangkung tubuhnya dan matanya yang begitu besar.

Si Anak Gitar terlihat kebingungan sekaligus gusar, ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, merasa sedikit malu karena ditinggal sendirian di tengah sorotan. Ia pun pergi ke arah yang sama dengan Sehun.

Suara-suara orang mulai kembali, koridor pun jadi bising lagi. Banyak di antara mereka yang menyebut-nyebut nama Sehun, kemudian mulai berteori bahwa mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan foto _viral_ seorang murid dan murid lainnya sedang melakukan seks oral di toilet.

Sesungguhnya tidak ada yang dapat mengkonfirmasi apakah salah satu murid yang ada dalam foto tersebut adalah Sehun. Namun banyak yang mengira begitu, Jongin pun berpikir begitu bila dilihat dari sepatu dan kaos kaki yang dikenakan— _yang terlalu Sehun_ , meski Jongin sendiri tidak dapat mengkonfirmasinya.

" _So like ... Sehun and Chanyeol?_ "

" _I knew it!_ "

"Mereka dekat bukan tanpa alasan. _Holy shit, I ship it._ "

" _But, Chanyeol is—is sooo hetero. Never thought he'd be into dicks._ Kupikir bahkan dia itu _homophobic_."

" _The homophobic ones are usually the homo ones._ "

" _This is why_ , jangan pernah mengasumsikan seksualitas seseorang."

Uhm.

Mendengarkan anak perempuan yang bergosip di dekatnya cukup menarik, tetapi terlalu banyak informasi baru untuk dicerna membuat Jongin amat pusing. Jongin memikirkan Sehun yang mungkin kini sedang bersedih, kemudian pada informasi baru mengenai Si Anak Gitar yang diketahu sebagai seseorang bernama 'Chanyeol' yang orang-orang kira heterosexual.

Semuanya tidak mempermasalahkan Chanyeol yang bisa jadi tertarik pada laki-laki, mereka hanya terkejut dengan fakta ini karena sepertinya selama ini di mata orang lain Chanyeol tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada laki-laki. Bahkan dari yang Jongin dengar, Chanyeol itu ... _homophobic_. _What_.

" _Oh My God_ , Chanyeol _is so dead then_." Kata salah satu anak perempuan yang masih bergosip. "Dia itu dari keluarga yang _super religious_ dan konservatif!"

Informasi baru lainnya! Jongin bisa saja melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membuat kemungkinan suatu hubungan antara dirinya dan Sehun terjalin ... Namun karena Jongin itu memang sulit untuk mencerna sesuatu dengan cepat, ia hanya dapat berandai-andai kalau Lisa ada di sini bersamanya. Lisa pasti akan segera memberitahu Jongin apa yang harus dilakukan. _God, damn_.

Jadi pada akhirnya Jongin hanya dapat mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengirim Lisa suatu pesan yang berisi;

 _To: Queen Lisa_

 _mom,,.,,,...,, help me_

.

.

.

.

.

a/n: Bingung ya, gak mungkin dilanjut, kalo dilanjut namanya bukan aku (yha). karena kebanyakan saya akhir-akhir nulis tuh begini, nulis aja karakternya gimana, gak pernah diselesain.


	2. Chapter 2

unedited

* * *

 **The Suburbia**

 **2**

Setelah peristiwa Jongin menyaksikan Sehun di koridor meninggalkan Si Anak Gitar a.k.a 'Chanyeol', ia pernah melihat Sehun satu kali di luar sekolah. Waktu itu malam hari, Jongin dan Seulgi sedang duduk berseberangan menunggu kedua orang tua mereka yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke tempat. Selagi membuka halaman menu makan malam, Jongin kebetulan melihat sebuah figur anak lelaki yang dikenalnya; Oh Sehun. Matanya sungguh jeli bila mengenai Sehun, dan Jongin berusaha untuk tetap tenang di hadapan Seulgi—tidak terlihat gelisah di tempat.

" _What's wrong_?"

" _Huh_?"

Seulgi menatap Jongin lama, kemudian berkata, "Kakimu tidak mau diam," kaki Jongin otomatis berhenti dihentak-hentakan, "dan kaucuri pandang ke arah jalanan." Seulgi pun mengikuti arah pandangan Jongin, spontan Jongin menjambak helaian rambut Seulgi keras-keras untuk menjauhkan Seulgi dari pemandangan Sehun. Akibatnya semua perhatian tertuju pada mereka karena anak perempuan tersebut—seperti yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya—sungguh dramatis. "Jongin, _what the fuck?!_ " Seulgi berteriak histeris. Beberapa pelayan di sana menatap mereka seolah ingin mengusir pergi. Ups.

"Uhm, ada—ada serangga di rambutmu." Jongin beralasan, tidak begitu mulus.

"Kau tidak usah menjambak rambutku!" Seulgi menyisiri helaian rambutnya, melihat ke sekitar untuk mencari serangga yang dimaksud.

"Maaf. Aku panik. Serangganya ... serangganya sudah pergi."

" _You are so fucking stupid_. Aku tahu yang tadi pasti Si Oh Sehun."

" _Shut up_."

"Artinya aku benar, yang tadi Oh Sehun." Kakaknya perlahan mengukir sebuah senyum. Hih. Mengerikan. Kenapa semua di keluarga ini dilahirkan dengan senyum picik yang mengerikan?

Jongin kemudian menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku menu meski ia amat gatal untuk menoleh memeriksa Sehun yang nampaknya masih tetap berdiri di hadapan sebuah rumah makan. Sekarang sudah hujan besar, jadi mungkin Sehun sedang redanya.

"Ohhh, jadi itu Oh Sehun? _He's not bad._ " Seulgi berkomentar, matanya tidak meninggalkan figur Sehun. "Dia manis."

 _Ughhh_. Jongin berusaha untuk tidak merespon komentar kakaknya, ia tidak ingin menanggapi kakaknya yang pasti akan membuat semuanya jadi panjang. Seulgi ini senang bergosip dan berkata hal yang tidak-tidak. Membuat sesuatu jadi berlebihan, ya begitulah.

"Apa kau berhasil mendekatinya?"

Jongin melirik Seulgi sekilas. Hanya sekilas, ia berpura-pura membaca menunya lagi.

" _Hah_. Tentu saja. Adikku yang malang, kau ini pasti pecundang di sekolah. Siapa yang mau denganmu?"

Kening Jongin mengernyit. Ia memikirkan respon balas dendam untuk Seulgi, mungkin memanggilnya juga pecundang di sekolah. Tapi dulu Seulgi bukan pecundang di sekolah, Seulgi bahkan cukup populer meski dikenal jutek. Jadi Jongin hanya berusaha membela diri dengan, "Eh? Aku bukan pecundang."

"Pecundang sejati takkan mengaku pecundang. Duh." Seulgi mengerling malas, namun kemudian raut wajahnya jadi sumringah. Pandangannya masih mengarah ke luar jendela, pada Sehun. "Awww, pantas saja kau selalu terlihat menyedihkan. Dia sudah memiliki kekasih, ya?"

Kekasih? Kekasih sungguhan?! " _Huh_?" Jongin spontan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun yang kini terlihat dihampiri oleh ... Si Anak Gitar. Uhm. Chanyeol terlihat membawa payung bersamanya, payungnya tidak begitu besar, dan hanya satu. Nampaknya Sehun sedang dijemput oleh Chanyeol yang kini terlihat berusaha untuk menempel pada Sehun karena mereka harus berdesakan di bawah satu payung. Mereka berjalan menjauh dari pandangan Jongin, kemudian menghilang.

"Kau yakin bisa merebut anak itu dari kekasihnya?"

Jongin diam.

"Tuan Jongin, kau harus banyak bercermin. Apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana rupa kekasihnya si Oh Sehun ini?" kata Seulgi, ia menghela napas berat. Menatap adiknya iba. "Dia mungkin bintang sekolah, di klub _baseball_. Salah satu dari kumpulan anak tampan nan kaya raya yang manja. Aku yakin kau tidak pernah memikirkan ini karena kau terlalu anti-sosial. _Do some research_."

Kali ini Jongin tidak membalas perkataan Seulgi, ia malah duduk termangu, memikirkan apa mungkin memang Chanyeol ini anak yang populer? Kalau dipikir-pikir, bisa jadi, mengingat anak perempuan tukang gosip kemarin menyebut nama Chanyeol seolah mereka sudah menyebutnya ribuan kali.

Untuk kasus Sehun, ia memang sedikit populer karena keramahannya. _Well_ , itu yang Jongin pikir bila dilihat dari berapa banyak orang yang menyapa Sehun tiap harinya (Jongin tidak menguntit Sehun seharian, _okay_?! Jongin hanya memperhatikan Sehun lebih lama dari seharusnya _hehe_.). Tapi Jongin tidak benar-benar tahu seberapa populer Sehun. Ia tidak banyak melihat dunia di luar Sehun.

"Kau ingin memiliki kekasih seperti Oh Sehun? Pft. _Not even in your dreams_."

.

.

.

Ketika nenek Jongin bercerita bahwa ia memiliki indera keenam, Jongin tidak mempercayainya. Kemudian ketika ibu Jongin mengatakan bahwa mungkin salah satu di antara dirinya dan Seulgi ada yang mendapatkan indra keenam itu, Jongin hanya berusaha untuk tidak mentertawainya.

Tapi _holy fucking shit_ , tiba-tiba saja Jongin percaya hal-hal yang serba _super natural_.

Bila diketahui Jongin ini anti-sosial dan tidak begitu melihat dunia di sekitarnya, memang benar, tidak mengada-ada atau sedang dramatis. Jongin kini baru menyadari bahwa _ya, lihat siapa yang kini ada di lapangan bersama tim baseball sekolah ..._

 _No no,_ Jongin ada di sini bukan untuk sebuah klub olah raga. Ia ada di sini karena harus mengikuti kelas tambahan olah raga.

Aduh, mungkin Seulgi memang dianugerahi indra keenam, Chanyeol ini benar-benar seperti bintang sekolah. Tipe anak dari keluarga kaya raya yang ambisius. Tampilannya sangat maskulin. Hm, kalau saja tipe Jongin itu anak lelaki maskulin, mungkin Jongin akan lebih memilih Chanyeol dibanding Sehun. Tapi tiap orang tentu memiliki preferensi. Jongin lebih senang dengan yang _soft_ , manis, gemas ingin diayomi _huhuhu_ — _Oh, God, Jongin, stop._

Jongin tidak sadar sudah menatap Chanyeol sedari tadi sembari memikirkan Sehun, raut wajah Jongin kan paling tidak bisa dikontrol bila sudah mengenai Sehun. Aduh. Dan benar saja, tatapan mereka bertemu. _Fuck_. Jongin segera mengalihkan tatapannya, berpura-pura batuk, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya ke anak lelaki di sampingnya.

" _Uhm ..._ " Anak lelaki di samping Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya kebingungan.

 _I meannn_ , tidak aneh sih bila Chanyeol ini disebut sebagai bintang sekolah. Kalau rupa wajah yang amat menarik, tidak usah ditanya, Jongin membayangkan berapa banyak orang yang mengejarnya. Kemudian perawakannya, tidak begitu besar, tapi memang amat jangkung sehingga ia tetap saja terlihat jauh lebih gagah dibanding yang lain. Dan anggota tim _baseball_ dikenal dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yang amat kaya raya.

Terdengar sungguh fiktif dari cara Jongin menggambarkan Chanyeol ini, tapi itu kenyataannya. Kalau kalian ada di sini, mungkin kalian bisa melihat sendiri berapa banyak penggemar yang Chanyeol miliki. Kalian dapat menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Chanyeol ini memiliki aura 'pangeran'. _And he looks super cisgender-hetero, indeed._ Ada kumpulan anak perempuan di samping lapangan yang tidak berhenti memperhatikan tiap gerak-geriknya. _Hih_.

Eits! Meski Jongin menyukai laki-laki, bukan berarti dia membenci perempuan. Perempuan itu indah, tapi Jongin hanya lebih menyukai laki-laki _hehehe_. Namun bukan yang satu ini.

Fokus Jongin tetap pada Chanyeol, ia memperhatikan Chanyeol dari pengelihatan perifernya. Jongin kemudian harus berbasa-basi ketika Chanyeol berjalan melewatinya. Ia mudah terintimidasi oleh orang-orang yang rupawan dan memiliki perawakan yang lebih besar darinya. "Cuacanya bagus." Kata Jongin tiba-tiba.

" _I don't know you._ "

"Aku Jongin."

"Oh. Kim Junmyeon."

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya setelah mendengar anak lelaki di sampingnya bersuara lagi. Butuh beberapa saat untuk Jongin menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Jongin menoleh ke samping dan tersenyum. _Hey! I made a friend_.

.

.

.

Tidak ada lagi _update_ dari kabar mengenai foto dua murid dipergoki di toilet sedang seks oral. Hm. Jongin _tahu_ itu Sehun, tapi ia hanya ingin memastikannya. Dan Lisa juga yakin itu Sehun. Kalau Lisa berkata begitu, berarti memang begitu. Tapi Jongin ingin bukti, dan yang ia dapat malah informasi mengenai Chanyeol. Meski memang Chanyeol ini baru hadir di pikiran Jongin setelah mengetahui kedekatan mereka, tapi Jongin rasanya sudah tahu mengenai Chanyeol cukup banyak. Sungguh kebetulan, baru kemarin-kemarin Chanyeol dan Sehun terlihat bersama, kini Jongin tiba-tiba saja serba-tahu mengenai Chanyeol. Tak lupa juga Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sudah terlihat bersama beberapa kali oleh Jongin. Namun di luar itu, Jongin tidak tahu.

Apakah mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih? Hm.

Jongin yang tadinya fokus pada lamunannya di kamar, tiba-tiba saja fokusnya buyar seketika oleh notifikasi pesan teks. _Of course_ , _it's Lisa_.

 _Lisa: BRO. LOOK. AT. THIS._

Jantung Jongin berdegup cepat, kalau Lisa sudah menggunakan huruf kapital, Jongin tahu apa pun itu akan membuatnya histeris.

 _Lisa: sends you a photo_

Di dalam sebuah gereja, dan Jongin dapat melihat seorang pria dan anak lelaki menjauh dari keramaian, sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang amat serius. Anak lelaki itu tidak menatap pria di hadapannya tepat di wajah. Bahkan lelaki itu memalingkan wajahnya—lelaki itu Si Anak Gitar, Chanyeol! _Wowie_.

 _Jongin: what,, tf_

 _Lisa: ikr._

 _Jongin: no. Why tf would u send me this. Dia bisa saja sedang beribadah or sth_

 _Lisa: sends you a voice message; "Bitch, you can't see it, but he's crying!"_

 _Lisa: mungkin ada hubungannya dengan sehun_

 _Jongin: huh?_

 _Lisa: mereka sedang membicarakan sehun, pasti gosip foto toilet itu sudah menyebar ke mana-mana, dan mungkin ayahnya marah_

 _Lisa: and it must hurt chanyeolie's lil gay heart aww_

 _Jongin: bagaimana kau tahu mereka membicarakan Sehun?_

 _Lisa: I have ears. The dad wouldn't shut up. Dia terus menyebut nama tuhan dan dosa dan 'boys cant like boys' shit_

 _Lisa: #confirmed he's gay. or into boys and girls idk._

 _Wow_ , Jongin pikir. Jongin membayangkan bagaimana bila dirinyalah yang ada di posisi Chanyeol, mungkin ia takkan tahan berlama-lama berada di lingkungan yang bahkan tidak menerima dirinya apa adanya.

Jongin hendak membalas pesan teks Lisa mengenai Chanyeol dan Sehun ketika ia mengingat sesuatu yang lebih membingungkan.

 _Jongin: WAIT! WHY TF R U IN A CHRUCH BTW_

 _Lisa: LMAOSDFKGJN lemme explain later son_

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini, tanpa kehadiran Chanyeol di mana-mana termasuk lapangan, Sehun terlihat terlalu bersedih. Jongin perhatikan bagaimana Sehun akan bergonta-ganti teman, kemudian tidak begitu banyak bicara seperti biasanya.

Hm.

Pada awalnya, kepergian Chanyeol dari hidup Sehun membuat Jongin senang tentunya. Karena akhirnya Jongin tidak harus diingatkan pada kemungkinan bahwa bisa saja mereka memang sepasang kekasih. Huh.

Namun Sehun jadi terlihat tidak seceria biasanya, ia tidak berperilaku begitu ramah. Seperti memang ada yang hilang dari dirinya. Dan hal ini membuat Jongin juga sedih. Selain karena Jongin tidak ingin melihat Sehun bersedih, ia juga merasa sedih karena dirinya yang bukan menjadi alasan di balik keceriaan Sehun.

Jongin takkan pernah memiliki keberanian untuk datang pada Sehun dan berbicara padanya. Sekadar berbasa-basi adalah ketakutan paling besar Jongin. Dia itu benar-benar tidak terbiasa untuk memulai percakapan, hanya Lisa yang paling sabar dengannya.

Baiklah, sudah Jongin putuskan. Bahwa mungkin memang dirinya tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan dengan seorang Oh Sehun. Mungkin memang orang-orang seperti Chanyeol-lah yang pantas untuk disandingkan dengannya. Hm, perasaan ini akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Paling hanya _small crush_.

"Hey, uhm, boleh aku duduk di sini?"

" _Huh_? _Yeah_. Tentu saja."

Jongin hendak mengabaikan keberadaan manusia di hadapannya, oh, seperti biasa, menghindari aktivitas sosial _hehehe_. Ia hendak menyuapkan sendok dengan lauk-pauk ke dalam mulutnya ketika otak idiotnya baru berjalan dan menyadari sesuatu.

 _Hold the fuck up._

Fokus Jongin spontan pada orang yang kini duduk di seberangnya, saking cepatnya gerakan kepala Jongin, ia bisa saja mematahkan tulang punggung di lehernya.

"Apa makanan di kafetaria ini enak?" Ia lalu terkekeh seperti malaikat meski Jongin tidak pernah melihat malaikat sesungguhnya—uhm, lupakan. Jongin kini sedang melihat malaikat di hadapannya. "Aku sudah lama di sekolah ini tapi belum pernah mencoba masakannya karena rumor yang beredar, tentang serangga yang pernah ada di makanannya atau apalah—oh, ya. Maaf cerewet. Aku Oh Sehun, _by the way_. Dan kau ini ..., hm—Jongin? Kim Jongin?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _[akankah penulis mendapatkan motivasi untuk menulis bab selanjutnya? hmm_

 _ditulis karena beberapa readers yg setia. bless those special people. yes, this is for you.]_


	3. Chapter 3

unedited

* * *

 **The Suburbia**

 **3**

Jongin sepertinya tidak bernapas. _OH MY GOD._ Sehun kini duduk di hadapannya, berbicara padanya, dan—dan tahu namanya. Apa Jongin berkhayal _lagi_? Tidak mungkin anak-anak keren seperti Sehun tahu nama Jongin. _Holy shit_! Jongin tidak tahu caranya berperilaku seperti manusia biasa. Ia ingin mengurung diri untuk menenangkan dirinya tetapi tidak mau melewatkan momen ini.

"Benar? Namamu Jongin?" Kepala Sehun dimiringkan, ia tidak menatap Jongin di wajah. Matanya mengarah pada ... uhm ..., _oh._

Bila Lisa ada di sini dan mendengar isi hatinya, mungkin ia akan menepuk jidat Jongin keras-keras. Tidak di dunia luar dan dalam hati, Jongin ini sama-sama memalukan.

Sehun masih menatap kartu pelajar Jongin yang lupa dimasukkan kembali ke dompetnya, sebelum kemudian ia menatap Jongin di wajah. Tatapan mereka bertemu. _Wow, aku berhadapan dengan masa depanku_ , Jongin berbatin.

"Apa aku salah baca?" Sehun sekali lagi bersuara, dan Jongin baru menyadari bahwa ia sedari tadi tidak merespon Sehun. Hanya menatapnya terkejut dan kagum. _God, what a loser_.

"Uhh—kau tidak salah baca. Namaku memang Kim Jongin." Baiklah, Jongin sejauh ini baik-baik saja, tidak begitu memalukan. _Mom Lisa is gonna be so proud_.

"Kau sendirian?" Sehun mengitar pandangannya ke samping Jongin yang tidak diisi oleh siapa pun, hanya ada tas Jongin di sana. "Atau kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"Uhm," _Ding!_ Jongin melirik ponselnya yang berbunyi, ada sebuah pesan dari Lisa; _aku baru selesai kelas. where r u_. Ia segera membalikkan layar ponselnya dan memasukannya ke kantung celana. "Tidak, aku tidak sedang menunggu siapa pun."

" _Nice_. Sama denganku. Aku hanya tidak ingin duduk sendirian, kuharap aku tidak mengganggumu di sini."

"Tidak sama sekali." _Ughhh._ Jongin mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Jawabannya terlalu cepat, nada bicaranya juga sedikit antusias untuk seseorang yang sedang berbicara pada orang asing. Ia pun menghela napas berat dan berharap bahwa ia tidak terdengar terlalu terobsesi.

Dan doanya pun dijawab oleh Sehun yang tidak memandang Jongin aneh, mereka bahkan membuat sebuah percakapan yang tiada habisnya. Percakapannya tidak canggung, dan Jongin merasa nyaman. _Holy shit_. _It's happening._ Jongin membuat satu langkah lebih dekat dengan mimpinya.

Jantung Jongin tidak berhenti berdegup kencang, perutnya terasa sakit, ia merasa mual. Keantusiasan dan kegembiraan ini membuat telapak tangan Jongin berkeringat. Jadi ini rasanya bagaimana kedua orang tuanya begitu terobsesi dengan kekeluargaan? _Hehehe_. Dengan Sehun, Jongin tentu saja dengan senang hati ingin menjalin hubungan yang serius.

Apa lagi seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka mengobrol semakin nyaman. Kegugupan Jongin sedikit berkurang, dan ia dapat dengan sedikit lebih leluasa untuk terbuka pada Sehun. Mereka membicarakan ketertarikan masing-masing; tipikal basa-basi memang, tapi _hey_ , pembicaraannya menuntun pada tiga film favorit mereka yang ternyata sama!

Jongin sulit untuk menahan dirinya dari tersenyum lebar. Tiap kali obrolan mereka membuat Sehun terlihat antusias, Jongin ingin sekali tersenyum selebar mungkin, menepuk pundaknya bangga.

Jongin berpikir ' _Ternyata ada hal yang menarik dari diriku?!_ ' tiap kali Sehun tertawa pada apa yang dikatakannya. Jongin mencoba untuk membuat percakapan ini tidak dipaksakan, ia tidak ingin sok dekat dengan Sehun. _Hih_. Pasti Jongin akan terlihat aneh.

Namun memang bersikap tenang pun sulit bila Sehun menatap Jongin di manik mata terus-menerus begini, dengan senyum naif yang menggemaskan.

Sehun sesekali menyantap _sandwich_ dari kotak bekalnya, mata Jongin berusaha untuk tidak mengarah pada bibir Sehun ketika ia harus menjilat bibirnya karena remah roti. _Bruhhh dem lips can kiss dis dickt anytime_ —kemudian bel sekolah berbunyi.

 _FUCKFNKSJDNF._

"Oh, _no_. Sudah masuk kelas lagi?" Sehun yang tadinya amat antusias karena hendak mengenang acara televisi favorit dirinya dan Jongin jadi mengernyitkan kening. Sehun terdengar kecewa. Sehun terdengar kecewa karena akan berpisah dengan Jongin?! _Wow,_ berkhayal memang menyenangkan. " _It's nice to talk to you_ , Jongin." Tapi Sehun memang terdengar _sedikit_ muram dari sebelumnya. _Well_ , percakapan mereka memang menarik dan menyenangkan, tentu saja perpisahan di saat yang menyenangkan itu tidak menyenangkan.

"Haha, _yeah_." _Nice,_ Jongin harus terkekeh keren. Sulit untuk digambarkan tapi, ya begitu. Terkekeh tidak begitu antusias tapi tetap terlihat senang dan tenang dengan harapan agar terlihat _super boyfriend-material_ di hadapan Sehun.

"Sampai bertemu lagi kapan-kapan?"

"Sampai bertemu lagi kapan-kapan." Jongin membalas ucapan Sehun, ia tersenyum dan Sehun membalas senyumnya. Saling membalas— _whoa_ , _calm down there my soon-to-be boyfriend_.

Begitu Sehun hilang dari pandangannya, Jongin segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, memberikan _update_ mengenai kisah kasihnya kepada orang tua ketiganya.

 _Jongin: TEBAK APA YG BARU TERJADI?!_

 _Lisa: kau mengabaikanku dan membuatku makan siang sendirian seperti pecundang?!_

 _Jongin: OMG MOM I'M SORRY FORGIVE ME FOR MY SIN_

 _Lisa: tidak ada konsultasi mengenai Sehun selama seminggu_

 _Jongin: Aku baru saja menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan my bby_

 _Lisa: what?_

 _Jongin: i was chillin with my soon-to-be boyfie_

 _Lisa: Jongin, my babie, berkhayal banyak-banyak itu tidak sehat_

Jongin tidak segera membalas karena ia harus ke toilet, namun kemudian terdengar nada pesan teks dari Lisa lagi.

 _Lisa: wait_

 _Lisa: R U SERIOUS?_

 _Jongin: yes_

 _Lisa: WTF?! HOW_

Jongin mengerling malas, ia menyalin pesan teks Lisa kemudian dikirimkan kembali pada Lisa.

 _Jongin: "tidak ada konsultasi mengenai Sehun selama seminggu"_

 _Lisa: "OMG /SON/ I'M SORRY FORGIVE ME FOR MY SIN"_

 _Jongin: ok. ttyl._

Jongin memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke tas punggungnya, ia harus fokus pada kelas tambahan ini. Jongin tidak ingin gagal dalam ujian fisika lagi nanti. Ia mengeluarkan buku catatannya, pensil dan penghapusnya. Guru hadir, semua murid di kelas mulai tenang. Baiklah, murid yang lain juga sama dengan dirinya, ingin berkonsentrasi.

Seseorang menarik bangku di sampingnya, Jongin dapat mendengar suara kaki kursi yang diseret di lantai.

"Untuk tiga minggu ke depan, baik-baiklah dengan teman sebangku. Mungkin akan ada _group projects_ , atau kalian bisa berdiskusi." Kata sang guru yang menarik perhatian Jongin penuh. Hal ini sungguh mencurigakan. Jongin tidak akan pernah dapat menduga akan bagaimana alam semesta memperlakukannya. Adegan ini adalah adegan di mana Jongin seharusnya menoleh pada teman sebangkunya, menemukan wajah seseorang yang mungkin dikaguminya? Entahlah. Biasanya dalam fiksi hal-hal seperti ini terjadi kan? Bisakah di kehidupan Jongin ini juga terjadi?

Suasana hati Jongin sedang terasa baik, atmosfernya sungguh positif. _Hmm, I love life_.

Jongin menoleh, adegannya terasa diperlambat, awalnya semua terasa begitu menenangkan sekaligus _menggairahkan_. Jongin menoleh, memutar kepalanya, bersiap untuk membuat sebuah senyum. Dalam kepalanya, Jongin telah memikirkan harus bagaimana ia menyapa _Oh Sehun_ , _hehehe_.

 _"_ _Hai, aku Jongin—oh, kau kan yang tadi di kafetaria?"_ Pura-pura tidak mengingat nama adalah taktik jual mahal yang tidak akan menyinggung.

Atau _"Oh. Hey! Kita bertemu lagi—_ apa yang _kaulakukan di sini? bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Takdir? Kita ditakdirkan bersama? Wow. Hahaha."_ Uhh, yang ini pastinya tidak. Sungguh terdengar obsesif dan agresif.

 _"_ _Hey, Oh Sehun, benar? Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."_ Hmm, yang ini terdengar lebih natural dan tidak dramatis. Jongin juga tidak perlu jual mahal, mungkin Sehun bahkan akan merasa tersanjung karena Jongin ternyata mengingatnya. _Well,_ mereka baru bertemu berpisah beberapa menit yang lalu. Tentu saja Jongin dapat mengingat Sehun.

Karena terlalu banyak berkhayal, Jongin memang terkadang dibutakan oleh gambaran-gambaran yang hanya ada dalam karya fiktif.

" _Hi_ , uhm," _bitch, hold the fuck up,_ "Park Chanyeol, _and you are ..._?"

Jongin menatap figur besar di sampingnya. _Holy shitttt._ Orang tampan memang mengintimidasi, ya? Jongin akan berusaha untuk bersikap senetral mungkin, tidak boleh teringatkan bahwa teman sebangkunya ini sesungguhnya rival yang lebih keren dalam mencuri hati Sehun.

"Kim—" Jongin menelan ludahnya, ia duduk lebih tegap agar tidak terlihat kalah tinggi, "Kim Jongin."

Untung saja! Untung saja suara sang guru memotong pembicaraan di antara Jongin dan Chanyeol. Atmosfernya yang canggung dapat berhenti sampai di sini. Jongin menghela napas lega, ia harap Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat Jongin melakukan hal tersebut.

" _Actually_ , _you know what_ , melihat kalian semua berinteraksi dengan baik, nanti akan ada _group project_. Biar kupikirkan dulu bagaimana. Sekarang buka bab 5, lihat pada gambar di sana ..."

Apa Jongin sudah bilang kalau ia amat membenci fisika? _Wait_ , maksud Jongin, apa ia sudah bilang kalau ia amat membenci hampir _seluruh_ pelajaran sekolah?

 _Well, now you know_ _why people say Jongin is stupid._ Alam semesta selalu membuat Jongin membenci episode kehidupan remajanya yang seharusnya biasa saja jadi _super extra_ di sekolah.

Jongin harus terjebak dengan Chanyeol untuk tiga minggu ke depan? _Great_. Hidupnya benar-benar seperti sinema.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _[semacam ingin menulis domestik sekai; when the love falls versi non-sinetron gt,_

 _tp yg jahat sehun gt kayak jongin sbg bapak yg baik malah dikhianatin huhuhu]_


End file.
